Fan:Minions in Digimon In Space
The Digimon minions in Digimon In Space work for the Princess of Evil. To make a Digimon grow, the Princess will fire the Sattelaser on the Digimon, making them grow. CraterKunemon The CraterKunemon are part of the Astro DigiShip's Simudeck training software to help the DigiDestined train but lightning hits the Astro DigiShip & the CraterKunemon are set free. They go to Earth disguised as people. They DigiXros to form GigaCraterKunemon. The DigiDestined manage to send them back to the Simudeck. GigaCraterKunemon Mantaraymon Mantaraymon is a manta ray Digimon occassionally fought by the DigiDestined on the Simudeck. Troopmon The Princess of Evil sends Troopmon to drain Tokyo's power from a turbine at the power plant. He is about to defeat the DigiDestined until they're saved by the Samurai Pizza Cats. Polly Esther kicks back Troopmon's electric attack back at him destroying him. SkullMammothmon SkullMammothmon is a mammoth Digimon used by the Princess of Evil. SkullMammothmon headbutts & knocks off a large building in attempt to knock over the Professor's plutonium fuel that is in a lab. He also endangers Maya & a boy in a building. He is destroyed by Galacticmon. FanBeemon A kind-hearted wasp Digimon. FanBeemon is bullied by his older brother Waspmon to be evil & as much as he tries he can't. He befriends Maya & she feels compassion for the Digimon after realizing she hurt his feelings. When forced to destroy Maya, FanBeemon shoots a Andromon beside her. FanBeemon loves flowers & returns balloons to a little girl. Waspmon A wasp Digimon used by the Princess of Evil. Waspmon gets on FanBeemon's case for not being evil. He attacks Maya & FanBeemon protects her. Waspmon is destroyed by Galacticmon. Waspmon appears again, summoned to help Destructipede. Cyberdramon Cyberdramon is a regenerating Digimon used by the Princess of Evil to distract the DigiDestined while D-Reaper whisks Seraphimon far away from them. Cyberdramon is capable of duplicating himself, creating replicas. While fighting the DigiDestined, Cyberdramon wraps his tail around Marcus's neck in battle. When the two giant Cyberdramon face Galacticmon, the tail of the first Cyberdramon wraps itself around the Digimon's waist, & he plays with the Digimon by bouncing it on the ground. Galacticmon & Deltamon destroy the Cyberdramon after Hito gains access Deltamon. Mukademon An illusion-casting centipede Digimon used by the Princess of Evil. Mukademon is a centipede monster used to distract the DigiDestined. He, along with Frogmon, Ebidramon, Mothmon, Waspmon, & Rhinomon are sent to fight the DigiDestined. Mukademon is destroyed by the newly formed DeltaGalacticmon. Rhinomon A rhinoceros-like Digimon summoned by Mukademon. Disappears when Mukademon is destroyed by DeltaGalacticmon. Frogmon A frog Digimon summoned by Mukademon. Disappears when Mukademon is destroyed by DeltaGalacticmon. Mothmon A moth Digimon summoned by Mukademon. Disappears when Mukademon is destroyed by DeltaGalacticmon. HahaShiroarimon A female termite Digimon; Duskmon is sent by the Princess of Evil to bring HahaShiroarimon to earth. She buries a million of her eggs beneath Tokyo & HahaShiroarimon takes her small drill hand to speed things up & wakes up the eggs. The combined blasts of the DigiDestined's Quadroblaster & Spiral Saber Booster Mode destroys HahaShiroarimon. Shiroarimon A soldier termite Digimon. He is formed when clouds of HahaShiroarimon's termites combine. It is struck down by Holly's grandmother in a stolen police car. Shiroarimon is soon destroyed by DeltaGalacticmon. Flybeemon An insect-like Digimon used by Darkdramon. Flybeemon once attacked G-14, turning whoever they stung into Flybeemon. A Flybeemon infects Marcus & he slowly turns into a Flybeemon. AJ & Hito go after an antidote on G-14 that Darkdramon insisits did not exist. Maya is soon infected as well & AJ reverses the effects on the two by spraying them with an antidote gun. Darkdramon releases another Flybeemon which is soon destroyed by Galacticmon. Gesomon A squid-like Digimon that is grown from a portion of the mutated Darkdramon. Destroyed by Voyagermon. LoaderLiomon A robotic lion Digimon used by the Princess of Evil. The Princess summons this Digimon to back her up to steal the Storm Blaster. LoaderLiomon is soon destroyed by Voyagermon. MetalPhantomon A body-switching Digimon used by the Princess of Evil. He has the ability to change his image to any person or Digimon; he also makes the Princess look like Holly & captures Holly & makes her look like the Princess. After the chaos that ensues is solved, MetalPhantomon fights the Voyagermon & is destroyed. Arishimon An antlion Digimon that hatches from a pod. This Digimon attacks the DigiDestined, until Jin comes out of his long sleep & defeats Arishimon, making him explode & then grows big. Arishimon speaks an unknown alien language & is destroyed by DeltaGalacticmon. Seadramons A breed of toxic sea serpent Digimon used by Darkdramon. He & his partner are sent to Earth to spread its toxins by Darkdramon. One of them can swim through space & swim through Earth water, while the other hits the DigiDestined with a green energy barrier that becomes a net around them. Darkdramon has eggs to hatch into an army of Seadramon. Jin destroys the first one with his Super Silverizer while the other is destroyed by DeltaGalacticmon. SaberLeomon A wildcat Digimon that attacks the Princess of Evil. SaberLeomon is summoned by the Princess to Earth & he fights Jin. SaberLeomon turns on her when she accidently hits him with one of her blasts, saying no one ever does that to him. He knocks her out & Jin saves her from him. Sangomon A coral Digimon used by Darkdramon. He infects the G-14 Rebels with corals to grow on them on the planet Centaur B. He & Darkdramon, disguised as a G-14 general fool the Rebels. He is destroyed by DeltaGalacticmon. Chamelemon An electrical chameleon Digimon used by the Princess of Evil. Chamelemon can wrap his long tongue around someone & switch places with them. He does so with Maya & gets her injured when Marcus means to hit Chamelemon. Chamelemon can also become invisible. Liam, along with his Digimon Mammothmon, fight him & Chamelemon is finally destroyed by Galacticmon's Tailslash. MaloMyotismon A sonic bat/vampire Digimon used by the Princess of Evil. MaloMyotismon brings out sonic blasts from his wings & weakens Galacticmon with his new frequency. MaloMyotismon is soon hit with an alternate beam, enough for the DigiDestined to distract the Digimon & destroy it. Budmon A spike-covered plant-like Digimon used by the Princess of Evil. To prove her loyalty to D-Reaper, the Princess sends this Digimon after Hito. He can shoot a group of needles out of his head. He is destroyed by Voyagermon. Eaglemon An eagle Digimon used by the Princess of Evil. Eaglemon mistakes Brick, Stick, & Professor Gensho for the DigiDestined, who he is sent to destroyed by the Princess. He is capable of flight. He is soon enlarged & destroyed by Voyagermon. Aurumon A robotic owl Digimon. The DigiDestined fight this Digimon at human height & then is grown huge & it has the ability to emit electricity. It is destroyed by Galacticmon. Furirumon A robotic data-gathering lizard Digimon used by the Princess of Evil. Furirumon can emit blasts from his mouth & scan information from the DigiDestined. He gives the information to the Princess. He is destroyed by Voyagermon. Tsurimon An anglerfish Digimon who is the former master of Upamon. Once he finds Hito with Upamon, he believes he is trying to steal him. He requests to see the Princess of Evil & on the Dark Fortress, he tells her his situation. He has the ability to turn humans & other objects into stone on Earth. He turns Hito's lower legs into stone. Holly detects that Tsurimon's weak spot is between his eyes. He also turns Galacticmon partically to stone. Deltamon shoots the Digimon & the latter returns to normal & Tsurimon is destroyed by DeltaGalacticmon. Vacuumon A robotic vacuum Digimon that is used to abduct people to Secret City. A little friend of the DigiDestined forces Hito to use his new Battlizer against Vacuumon by using it to digivolve Guilmon into WarGrowlmon. Vacuumon is ultimately destroyed by Voyagermon. Brakedramon A powerful shapeshifting mechanical Digimon used by the Princess of Evil. He first takes the form of a humvee that tracks down & hunts the DigiDestined. It finds a formidable opponent in Jin's Galactic DigiRover. When grown, he takes his true form & Voyagermon jump-punches Brakedramon, rips off his drill-horn, & stabs him in the face, causing him to grab Voyagermon & lift off high above the city. Brakedramon explodes in a massive fireball in the sky, taking Voyagermon with him. Voyagermon is destroyed; however, the DigiDestined manage to survive.